


De decisiones decisivas

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: ―Así que dime, ¿qué crees que significa esta jugadita suya?―¿Ayuda?―¡Entremetimiento, idiota! ¿En serio no lo ves?





	De decisiones decisivas

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction y Wattpad.

**De decisiones decisivas**

 

12 de octubre de 1940.

―Ese macho patatas lo ha vuelto a hacer ―sentencia el joven castaño, estrujando los bordes de aquel telegrama a causa de la ira y la indignación que siente. Se gira hacia su pariente en medio de una extraña pirueta y le expone el papel frente al rostro con brusquedad―. ¡Mira esto!

La directiva pasa así a nuevas manos, persistiendo en ellas durante un largo, largo tiempo de lectura y entendimiento a la vez que su anterior lector deambula de manera incesante por la pequeña habitación, luchando internamente con sus escasos niveles de paciencia.

Finalmente su consanguíneo directo acaba de leer, casi aprendiéndose esas concisas y austeras líneas de memoria en el proceso, mas deben pasar varios largos minutos más para que las palabras recuperen su voz.

Y, obviamente, éstas no resultan ser las que aquel sujeto esperaba oír.

―Estoy seguro de que Alemania no lo hizo con esa intención ―musita la representación italiana del norte, sin fuerzas ni convicción.

―¡No te atrevas a defenderlo, Veneciano! ―detona Italia Romano, avanzando tres trancos pesados hasta su tembloroso gemelo, tomándolo por los hombros para sacudirlo con vigor―. ¿Es que no te das cuenta, idiota? Ese maldito quiere quedarse con los Balcanes. ¡Con nuestros Balcanes!

―N-no. N-no es así ―contradice el menor soltándose de ese agarre de acero para poder hablar con claridad―. Tú mismo lo has leído, hermano. Alemania sólo…

―Está enviando una misión militar a Rumania para reorganizar el ejército de ese loco vampiro y proteger su petróleo. Por supuesto.

―Así es ―reafirma contento Italia del Norte, recuperando su habitual y muy característica sonrisa―. Vee~

―¡Maldita sea, Veneciano!

Romano, bien dispuesto ―bastante tentado, de hecho― a recurrir una vez más a la poca fuerza de sus músculos por el fervoroso afán de que con un buen zarandeo borrara tal expresión idiota en el rostro de su hermano, se detiene a duras penas e inicia un lento conteo de respiraciones profundas a fin de calmarse. Comprende que seguir gritando e insultando (tal y como le gustaría hacer) no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. Mucho menos si lo que deseaba conseguir era actuar ya mismo y enseñarle finalmente a ese bastardo patatero el poderío que su querido abuelo les había legado a los dos italianos.

Solemnemente asiente con la cabeza ante este pensamiento, haciendo rebotar graciosamente su rulo con el movimiento. La otra nación tan sólo lo observa con gran confusión, mas sabiamente decidido a permanecer todo lo silencioso que es capaz de manejar a excepción de algunos “vee~” y “hera hera~” que no venían a cuento con la situación.

―De acuerdo, entonces, escúchame bien. Tú y ese gran imbécil firmaron el Pacto de Acero (sin  **mi**  consentimiento, por cierto) para ayudarse mutuamente (excusas que como buen idiota creíste) y establecieron cuáles serían sus zonas de influencia: él tendría a Polonia y nosotros a los Balcanes. Así que dime, ¿qué crees que significa esta jugadita suya?

―¿Ayuda?

―¡Entremetimiento, idiota! ¿En serio no lo ves? Alemania (el muy pedante se cree tan sabiondo y poderoso que ahora piensa que puede venir y hacer lo que él quiera. ¡Las patatas se le subieron a la cabeza, Veneciano! ―vocifera exaltado, realizando grandes aspavientos con las manos para dar más énfasis a su declaración.

―Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo haría?

―Es claro el porqué.

Ambos hermanos guardan silencio, compartiendo una mirada cargada de entendimiento antes de suspirar en la resignación. Por supuesto que lo sabían.

―Odio tener que admitirlo ―comienza Romano, más calmado y cruzándose de brazos―, pero ha sido por nuestra culpa. Por empezar, no hemos hecho nada desde que esto inició, ningún aporte para el Eje.

―Alemania y Japón se han estado encargando de casi todo, manteniéndome a mí al margen. Incluso cuando Inglaterra o Francia vienen con amenazas de atacarme, Alemania siempre ha estado cerca para socorrerme.

―¿Lo ves? ¡Prácticamente somos un chiste para toda Europa! Los cobardes y débiles Italia ―escupe venenosamente sus últimas palabras.

Nuevos pliegues se forman en el ya arrugado telegrama, olvidando en las manos de la región norte del país. Una importante cuestión aborda su mente, embebiendo cada tramo de su ser y, pese al agudo terror que le causa la idea de oír una respuesta que ya se imagina, reúne toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacer esa pregunta.

―Hermano, ¿tú qué crees que diría el abuelo Roma? ¿Qué pensaría de esto, de nosotros aquí?

Italia del Sur suspira, derrotado.

―Prefiero ni pensar en ello, pero… Dudo que se sintiera orgulloso si pudiera vernos.

―Sí. Yo también lo creo ―admite el más joven, más decepcionado que angustiado. Contempla la hoja culpable que había ocasionado tal situación y, como pocas veces en su vida, su rostro se frunce en una mueca de disgusto mientras despedaza en trozos irregulares el mensaje escrito.

Los pequeños fragmentos ondean el breve camino que los separan del suelo, guiados por la acción eterna de la gravedad. Los sonidos del exterior parecen retumbar en el mutismo de la habitación, aligerando involuntariamente la pesada atmósfera que los envolvía.

―¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? ―inquiere Italia.

―Sólo existe una cosa que podemos hacer justo ahora. Tenemos que demostrarles a todos de lo que somos capaces de hacer, de enseñarles la fuerza oculta de nuestro Ejército, el poder de pelea de nuestro pueblo. ¡Y mostrarles que la herencia del Imperio Romano no se ha perdido porque nosotros somos sus legítimos sucesores!

―¡Sí!

―Así que tú irás donde Grecia y someterás sus tropas. De este modo conseguiremos que esa rubia cabeza cuadrada aprenda a no subestimarnos más y fastidiamos un poco a Inglaterra. ¿Entendido, Veneciano?

―¿Vee~? ―La expresión de horror del castaño le habría resultado graciosa si no fuera porque Romano se hallaba más preocupado en quedar fuera de los planes ofensivos, delegando toda la responsabilidad en su lerdo gemelo―. Pe-pero, ¡hermano! Inglaterra me matará si irrumpo en sus bases. O peor aún, ¡me hará comer de su comida! ―exclama con verdadero pavor, lívido ante la mera suposición.

―Mayor razón para no fallar entonces, ¿no crees? ―sugiere tranquilamente el mayor antes de abandonar prácticamente la estancia.

―¡Hermano, espera! ¡Consultémoslo con Alemania!

 

* * *

 

Y así, tres días después, a través de una reunión secreta en el corazón de Roma, se resolvió el asalta al país greco.


End file.
